Flare the SkyWing
Appearance Flare is a tall, non-Mobian anthro dragon with a height of 5'8". Her entire body is adorned in light-red scales, while some of the scales on her snout, neck, back, tail, arms, wings, and tail are larger and darker in color. The scales that start from her neck that run down to the end of her tail are a dark shade of red. Flare has visible ears on the sides of her head with a pink interior. Two maroon horns protrude from her head and a single short white horn on her snout. The dragoness has large eyes with royal blue irises, and on her back are a pair of large bat-like wings with orange membranes. Running along her spine are orange triangular scutes that start from her neck and stop near the end of her tail. Both her hands and feet are covered in sharp talons. Her main attire consists of just purple t-shirt and jeans. Personality Flare is a mostly positive and friendly character. She tries to be polite towards everyone, stranger or not, but can be rude if the person talking to her was being rude first. Flare is optimistic and cares for her friends and loved ones very much. However, she gets angry very easily and will lash out when forced too. History Early Life Flare was born 1995 alongside her nameless brother. She lived an ordinary life in Araahkansas, Northamar, at least till she met Armageddon. She was quick to befriend him, much to his confusion. Through Armageddon she met Si, Ivan, and Valora. Flare also eventually met the Sonic cast shortly after befriending Armageddon. Becoming the Winged Goddess of Fire After experiencing a graphic nightmare of a godly variant of Tails murder her friends and unable to do anything in her dream, Flare was motivated to become more powerful in order to defend her friends. In order to do so, she summoned the current God of Fire in order to request to become the heir to his power. After ten long trials, Flare became worthy of bearing the Eternal Flame, becoming the new God of Fire. Powers Pyrokinesis Being the current God of Fire, Flare's skill in fire manipulation is otherworldly. Some examples of this power would be creating massive tornadoes of fire, cause fires without even touching what she wants to burn, teleport via turning her body to ash and reforming elsewhere, lighting her entire body on fire, shoot streams of fire from her mouth, and so much more. Heat Resistance Flare's tolerance and resistance to heat is unnatural. She can be next to or even stand in lava and be unaffected. She would need to be, otherwise she would burn herself when using any of her godly flames. Skills Acrobatics Thanks to her large bat-like wings, Flare is capable of flight. Many years of experience lets her preform midair tricks, mainly used to dodge incoming attacks, preform attacks of her own, or simply to show off. Abilities Heat Generation With Flare's soul empowered with the God's Flame, her body naturally generates heat that warms the area around her. She can adjust the heat to where there is none at all or searing hot. Weaknesses Extreme Hydrokinetics The only real way to be able to fight with a large advantage is to use water to douse her fire attacks. Though, this may not always work due to her immense power and the possibility for her fire to evaporate the water. Having very powerful water manipulation is probably your best bet. Friends Being very protective of her loved ones, this could be used against her in a hostage situation to either make her reluctant to fight in fear of her friends being hurt or avoiding a conflict altogether. Other Gods Another way to have an advantage is to also be a god. While it may not completely nullify her attacks, it will give you a better chance at winning. Keep in mind that she can also resist the god's attacks. Relationships Crush/Lover 'Scourge the Hedgehog' To say that Flare was in love with Scourge would be an understatement. She is absolutely obsessed with him, willing to do almost anything to please him. She is a very vocal fangirl, almost yandere-like with her behavior. Despite being reluctant to fall prey to anyone or anything, Scourge is one of the few predators she is willing to let devour her. Relatives Flare has no named relatives. Heroes Team Sonic 'Sonic the Hedgehog Flare's friendship with Team Sonic in general is quite a loving one, especially towards Sonic. Her obsession of Scourge also made her obsessed towards almost every hedgehog she meets. While Sonic isn't too much of a fan of her obsession, he treats her like he would treat like any other of his friends. 'Miles 'Tails' Prower' Unlike the rest of Team Sonic, Flare acts very weary when around Tails. Even though she knows it wasn't the same Tails who killed everyone in her dream, that feeling of having to be on guard in fear of him attacking her never goes away. Nonetheless, she tries to like Tails and they get along fine. 'Knuckles the Echidna' Flare enjoy's Knuckles' company, but doesn't enjoy his tendency to lash out and punch everything that makes him mad. Because of his short temper she tries to not anger him. Otherwise, she is very friendly and kind. 'Amy Rose' Flare does not interact much with Amy, possibly because she thinks Amy might not like her because of her loving attitude towards Sonic, so Flare tries not to act too romantic towards Sonic around Amy in fear of being lashed out at. Neutral Team Dark 'Shadow the Hedgehog''' Like her obsession with all the other male hedgehogs, Flare greatly enjoys being around Shadow. Him though, not so much. He will tolerate her fan-girly behavior for the most part but will quickly shut her down when he feels as if it is going too far. Villains Trivia Here is where you can add some facts about the character that may not be that relevant. Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Non-Mobian Animals Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Straight Category:Bisexual Category:Godly Beings Category:Prey Category:Predators